


give as good as you get

by knoxoursavior



Series: the paparazzi ships parksborn AU [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, but felicia and peter get along too so, gwen and harry get along, peter and harry are big saps, the paparazzi still loves peter, they save oscorp, too well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1584392">if you can't beat 'em, join 'em</a></p><p>When Harry first asked Peter out on a date, he certainly wasn't expecting it would be like <i>this</i>. Then again, having a superhero for a boyfriend isn't really something your typical twenty year old has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give as good as you get

**Author's Note:**

> i got kinda sidetracked with this because of supernatural and GoT and a whole lot of other things /o\ but anyway!

When Harry first asked Peter out on a date, he certainly wasn't expecting it would be like _this_. Then again, having a superhero for a boyfriend isn't really something your typical twenty year old has to deal with.

*

Spiderman's on the news again, and Harry's torn between the urge to shut the television off and the pressing need to turn the volume up. His boyfriend just went and stopped a masked bank robbery where the criminals had guns and there were actual _gunshots_ so he thinks he has a right to pace his room nervously.

There's a knock on his door, and when he opens it, he finds Peter in his long-sleeved hoodie, shadows hiding most of the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Peter, oh god." Harry wraps an arm around Peter's waist, helping him to the bed.

"Hey, Har," Peter says, a goofy smile on his face. Where he gets the energy to do that, Harry has no idea.

"You know, you could always just come in through a window. I already had the security tweaked for you." Harry gets to work, grabbing the first-aid kit that's taken permanent residence on his bedside table ever since the first night Peter dropped by with gashes on his chest. "It's faster, plus you don't have to listen my staff nag about how you always seem to get in trouble."

"You just wanna see me in my suit," Peter jokes.

Harry rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to press a little harder on Peter's next scratch. "I see you in spandex every night on the local news, Pete. And I'm not kidding, okay? It might make the difference between life and death someday, man."

"You know I can't," Peter says, sighing. He lifts his hand, his thumb stroking Harry's cheek gently. His smile doesn't drop, but his amusement changes into a quiet sort of joy. "Someone might see me, and then people will think you're cheating on me with Spiderman."

"Hey, I'd be cheating on you with _you_ ," Harry says, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Peter laughs. "You know, when we went out to that Italian place and then this dude decided to nab you when I was in the bathroom, Flash sent me a text saying he was disappointed in me."

"What? Why?" Harry says, his nose scrunching in confusion.

"Well, everyone was making a story out of Spiderman saving you, and he thought I needed to step up my game." Peter lets out an odd sound, between a laugh and a groan. "Flash was like, _I love you dude, never doubt, but don't be surprised if Spiderman sweeps your boy off his feet_."

"Your _boy_?" Harry chuckles. "Really?"

"It's embarrassing. He's embarrassing. Why is he my friend again?" Peter clasps their hands together when he sees Harry putting away the first-aid kit, finally done patching him up. Harry's getting better at that, which should really make Peter worried because, really, what does that say about him? Except it only makes him feel proud.

"Because you don't have a sense of humor and he's hilarious and you need that in your life," Harry says, his tone matter-of-fact. Harry slides in next to Peter, and the hand that isn't holding his is thrown across his stomach and resting innocently on his hip.

"Hm." Peter presses a kiss on Harry's temple. "Says the guy who laughs at all my jokes."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Pete. I thought you knew. I just feel bad for you," Harry says, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

"Don't smile like that," Peter murmurs, leaning closer to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. "It makes me want to kiss you."

"Just on the nose?" Harry says. Peter laughs, because he's doing that thing again, where he attempts to seduce by acting all cute and cheeky.

It works all the fucking time, which is why Peter decides to cave in early and give Harry what he wants.

*

They don't wake up until eleven o' clock the next day. It's Sunday, which means Harry's free from the hell that is work and can help with Project OsCurse. (project name courtesy of peter parker, of course. harry lets him have his fun.) While they eat lunch in bed, they skype with Gwen, who's already in England, familiarizing herself with the place and the people before summer classes start.

"You two are looking adorable today," she comments cheerfully, grinning at the image of the two dazed boys stabbing at their pancakes.

"Why thank you, Miss Stacy," Harry says, playing along. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, grinning. "We slept late last night."

Peter groans, because the combination of Harry's cheekiness and Gwen's dry wit is just _something else_. Peter was nervous when they first met, and who wouldn't be? He's dating Harry and Gwen's his ex. Except when they started talking, well. They got on so well, Peter wasn't sure whether to be relieved or horrified.

"You think you two can keep it your pants for the next few hours?" Gwen says slowly, as if she's talking to children. Which Harry and Peter are, totally.

"Yes, ma'am," they say. Peter goes as far as giving her a salute.

"So what have you got today?" she asks, adapting her serious face and folding her hands on the desk.

"We're almost done," Peter says. "We're gonna start testing later today."

"I, uh, also have something to show you," Harry says, looking a bit sheepish. He gets up from bed and takes something out of his closet. "Dad left something for me. I kind of forgot all about it, I mean, with you guys helping me."

"Have you opened it?" Peter asks, taking the device in his hands.

"No, but he said that all his life's work is in there." Harry shrugs. "We probably don't need it anymore, but I figured it might be worth looking at."

"How does it work?" Peter narrows his eyes, and he has that look on his face again, the Parkers’ special brand of determined _i'm not gonna rest until i figure you out_.

"I don't know," Harry says. "I haven't seen this kind of technology before."

"It must be something he could use at home as well as at work. Though the Osborn Mansion is a lot more secure than Oscorp," Gwen says, shrugging.

"Oh. _Oh_." Harry smacks himself on the head. "God, how could I have been so stupid? Dad's table."

Harry takes the laptop and pulls Peter with him..

"This table is exactly the same as the one in my office. Only two in the world. Dad used to tell me it was because only an Osborn can run Oscorp. _I_ think it serves another purpose." Harry gestures at the device, his eyes shining with excitement. "Put it on the table."

Peter does, and he can't help but grin when files pop up where the device touches glass. He wraps a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"You're a genius."

"Jesus. You two are sickeningly adorable." Gwen rolls her eyes. "Now, tell me what's happening."

"Most of them are files on dad's research with Dr. Connors. There's a folder titled Ravencroft Institute," Peter says, scrolling through the folders. His forehead wrinkles in thought, recognizing the name. "Isn't that an asylum?"

"Um, yeah. In Westchester. All I know is Oscorp uses it as a research facility," Harry says, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen. He doesn't like what he sees.

"Human experimentation." Peter grimaces. "More than fifteen patients being used for testing."

"Maxwell Dillon aka Electro," Harry reads from the latest entry, "age 26, former Oscorp employee. Exposed to genetically modified eels and brought to the Institute after his death. Came back to life after a two days."

"This is bad," Peter says, sharing an anxious look with Harry.

"Wait, did you say Maxwell Dillon?" Gwen pipes up. "African American, glasses, loves Spiderman?"

"Uh." Harry quickly looks up Max's photo to show Gwen and Peter. "Yes and yes. Loves Spiderman, I'm not so sure about. Pete?"

"Ah, shit. I know him. I saved him from getting hit by a car." Peter chokes out a hollow laugh, garbled. "I told him he wasn't a nobody. That he was my eyes and ears."

"I know him too," Gwen says, her voice hard. "I met him at Oscorp. He seemed like a really nice guy, you know? And now--now he's probably getting tortured."

"We have to stop this," Harry says.

"Yeah, of course. We just have to figure out a plan," Peter agrees, nodding.

"Well, doesn't that sound like a piece of cake for three geniuses?" Gwen says, grinning widely.

Harry looks from Gwen to Peter, looks at the way the lines of his face harden, not with anger but with fierce determination. If anyone can do it, it's them three. They've managed to go this far with Harry's cure, he thinks they can handle a few rotten apples, especially if it means saving people and saving his company.

"Why, yes, Miss Stacy. It does."

*

When his alarm for five o' clock goes off, Harry doesn't waste another moment. He closes everything on his screen and gathers his things. There isn't anything interesting here at Oscorp. All he has are endless documents to read and approve. He isn't digging up all the dirt on Oscorp, or making significant scientific discoveries, which are definitely more exciting that whatever shit the board is trying to feed him while they pull the strings behind his back.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Osborn," Felicia says, standing up from her seat and offering him a smile.

"Felicia," Harry greets, tilting his head as he considers her. "If you could drop by at the Mansion tomorrow morning, I'd appreciate it. I need to clarify something with you."

"Of course, sir," Felicia says, her expression kept carefully blank.

"See you at eight," Harry says, waving a hand as he walks away. "And Felicia? Don't eat breakfast."

Felicia smiles. "Of course, sir."

*

Harry's still in bed at around 7:45 AM, which only makes Peter more relieved that decided to go to the Mansion early. Felicia's arriving in fifteen minutes and he still has to force Harry out of bed and into a decent pair of pants. Peter doesn't dilly-dally. He shakes Harry gently, whispering in his ear. He's a light sleeper, waking up even when Peter's already trying his best to move quietly around the room.

Harry groans softly, his eyes fluttering open. "Pete?"

"It's almost eight, Har. Your secretary's gonna be here any minute. You have to get up," Peter says, pressing a kiss against the corner of Harry's lips.

Harry hums appreciatively. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Felicia's used to waiting."

"Well, aren't you a horrible boss, Mr. Osborn?" Peter teases, grinning.

Harry snorts, not bothering to respond. Instead, he disentangles himself from Peter to go to the bathroom. When Peter tries to follow him, he rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "I said _quick_ shower, Parker."

"But what if I get all hot and bothered?" Peter says, taking out the big guns and using his doe eyes on Harry.

"You were the one saying it's almost eight o' clock," Harry scoffs.

"Well, you're the one who said Felicia's used to waiting," Peter counters, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll blow-dry your hair later."

Harry glares for a moment, but he never can resist Peter. He sighs dramatically, opening his arms wide. "All right. Come here and have your way with me."

Felicia ends up waiting an hour.

*

"Felicia," Harry greets.

"Mr. Osborn, how nice of you to show up," she says, hiding a smile with her napkin. She's already at the dining table, eating English muffins and sausages and looking so much like a proper lady that Peter almost feels ashamed for making her wait. Almost.

"How's the food?" Harry asks, sitting across her. He turns to Peter, patting the seat beside him.

"Good. So much so that I almost didn't notice the time," Felicia says sweetly. She nods at Peter, shooting him a friendly smile. "Good morning, Mr. Parker."

"Call me Peter," he says, returning her smile.

"If you insist," Felicia says.

"She's lying. She's going to call you Mr. Parker all the time," Harry says, clucking his tongue.

Felicia rolls her eyes. "If _Mr. Osborn_ would just eat his breakfast instead of complaining about respect, I’d appreciate it."

Peter laughs. She reminds him of Gwen, only Felicia's a lot more sarcastic and has a lot more control of her facial expressions. The thing about Gwen is that she isn't afraid to stoop to Harry's level and stick her tongue out like a kid. "I like you. I only know a few people who can keep Harry in line."

"Why, thank you, Peter," Felicia says, beaming. "I'd like to see how _you_ go about doing that."

Harry groans. "No flirting, you two."

"You flirt with Gwen and Aunt May all the time," Peter deadpans.

"Ah, guilty as charged," Harry says, scrunching his nose. "Carry on."

"Anyway," Peter says, slathering jam messily on his muffin. "We have a special project for you."

Harry hums in agreement. "No more listening to those pretentious, old meanies back at Oscorp."

Felicia raises an eyebrow. "Do I get to fire them?"

Harry's grin is bright when he replies. "And you get to call security if they resist."

Felicia laughs.

"Then I'm in."

*

They have everything ready. They've found all the people involved in Oscorp's darker affairs. All that's left to do is pluck them out. Felicia double checks their information, adding at will and making back-up copies. She makes sure they're revoked of all employee rights and that they won't be able to get a hold of their connections when she fires them. It goes remarkably well, and Felicia's happy, so Peter thinks they can call this a success.

While Felicia takes care of Oscorp, Harry and Peter finish the cure. 

"Just make it quick, Pete," Harry says, giving Peter a small, pained smile. "If it works, it works. If it doesn't, then I'd have died anyway. If it _doesn't_ , then you'll be here to stop me."

"Don't say that. It'll work," Peter says, his eyebrows furrowing together. His hands shake, but when Harry grips his shoulder, both giving and seeking comfort, he steels himself and pushes the needle under Harry's skin.

The effects are immediate, and Peter can see the wounds on Harry's neck and arms slowly turn pink, until they're no more than an odd flush on his skin. Peter shares a look with Harry, hopeful yet uncertain. They've talked about this. They know it might take a while if something else happens, like it did with Dr. Connors. They haven't talked about what they're going to do if it actually _works_ , and Peter thinks now's as good a time as any.

"When we're through with this, I wanna take you out on a road trip. No Spiderman business, no Oscorp. Just us two and every greasy diner we pass," Peter says, reaching out to hug Harry.

"And after that, Aunt May is going to prepare a feast and we're going to moan all about our full stomachs to Gwen when we skype her," Harry adds, pressing his face against Peter's collarbone.

Peter laughs. "Then we're going to get Max out of Ravencroft, and you're going to be the best CEO Oscorp's ever had."

"And you'll finally get to touch me," Harry murmurs, so softly that Peter isn't sure he means to be heard, "without me feeling like I don't deserve you."

" _Har_." Peter pulls Harry closer, kissing the top of his head and his ear and everything he can reach. "I never cared about that."

Harry smiles against the line of Peter's jaw. "I know, Pete. But sometimes, I still wonder how I got someone as good as you."

"Because you're the kid who told the bullies to quit picking on me. Because you were there for me when my parents left. Because you're still the same boy who left New York all those years ago." Peter closes his eyes and sighs. "Because you're just as good as I am, Harry Osborn, and don't you forget that."

*

It works. They wake up in the morning, still wrapped up in each other, and still, the only thing that's changed about Harry is how he seems to positively glow with health today. The first thing Peter does is kiss Harry, and the first thing Harry says is _I love you_ , followed closely by _thank you_.

No one's surprised when they stay in that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
